tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Vampirism (Echoes of the Orient)
Vampires are powerful beings seen as either blessed or cursed with their condition as a paragon of the undead kind. There are many strains of vampirism, but most of them share the characteristic of having a hunger for the blood of the living and the ability to easily obtain it from said living. From the most basal, bestial vampire to the most refined and humanlike ones, all can be considered as immortal ones far stronger than a normal human, making them dangerous adversaries and powerful allies for those who come across them and interact with them. It is known that a vampire, even with little or no training in mystical arts, can go toe to toe with a Spirit Pressure user without prior preparation, thanks to their incredible brute strength and fast reflexes. They still remain threats to those who have strength and speed far beyond a normal human. When it comes to a battle between a Vampire and Spirit Pressure user, the skills, spells and wit of both participants become critical in deciding the winner. Becoming a Vampire There are many kinds of vampire, and there exist different ways for each kind of vampire to come into being. The most common case resembles the spread of a blood disease, where a vampire can turn mortals into vampires by sharing their blood or continued feeding upon the same person. For the more common kinds of vampire, this is probably the case, with the best known examples being Sanguinare Vampiris or Noxiphilic Sanguivoria. Some less well known kinds include specific rituals or sacrifices that have to be made to a patron deity, such as Molag Bal, in exchange for great power and benefits of being a vampire. This is perhaps a more imaginative way of seeing things, since most vampires are turned, not granted their powers, but cases exist, such as the Daughters of Coldharbour or the Volkihar Clan. However, it is also possible for vampires to be born from other vampires that are of certain types, through natural reproduction from a couple that has at least one vampire in it. It is not known how many vampires use this method of reproduction, or how effective it is compared to other methods, since it would be difficult to detect the birth of a vampire child. Unlike children who were turned into vampires and hence maintain their physiology as children, vampires who were born as vampires are able to age until they become adult, upon which their aging stops. Those born as vampires cannot be cured of Vampirism as it is not a disease in their case. General Powers and Abilities The basic characteristic that unifies all vampires is that they have a physique that is superior to mortals of the various races. It takes little or no effort for a vampire to physically overcome man or elf in single battle, a lone vampire being able to take on multiple hunters who may make attempts on their lives. In general, vampires take much exertion to feel fatigue or a drain in their magicka reserves, making them dangerous to battle for those without magical arts to enhance their physical capability beyond mortal limits, to the same heights as a vampire. This is why most organisations which hunt vampires have to either master such skills or send large teams to exterminate one vampire. All vampires are known to possess innate magical power and have expanded magicka pools that permit them to use powerful magic woven into their blood and minds. However, only the less feral and more intelligent vampires are actually able to tap into their high affinity for magic to cast spells related to being a vampire, such as vampire drain, life draining orb or blood ward, to name a few. Exceptionally powerful vampires of specific bloodlines, known as "Higher Vampires" are able to use many dangerous and powerful techniques. Vampirism as a physiology is highly compatible with Spirit Pressure and will allow one with no Spirit Pressure potential to gain the right to learn Spirit Pressure. This is thought to be because of the divine origins of Vampirism from the gods known as the Daedric Princes, which sets a good base for the cultivation of Spirit Pressure. How far a vampire can reach in Spirit Pressure is decided by their own affinity and talent. Specific Types Higher Vampire This kind of vampire can be said to be the most refined and highest form of vampirism when compared to all other forms. A higher vampire lacks the more specific powers of their weaker kin such as transformation into a Vampire Lord or the ability to become a flock of bats, but they have a single, crucial advantage. Higher vampires are by nature able to live under the sun and adapt to it easily, suffering no penalties under sunlight when they are fully mature after the awakening of their powers. Higher vampires retain the enhanced physique of all vampires, having great physical strength and stamina. They have high affinity for magic and can use all vampire based spells without the need for transformation or other preparations. The lack of transformative powers does not make them weaker than other vampires, since they can physically match up to transformed vampire lords. Higher vampires do not show up on detect dead, but appear on detect living. They do not externally appear like more common vampires, having humanlike features and natural looking eyes. They can blend in with normal people without fail and live without feeding on blood. This makes it difficult for one to be detected. There is no known way for an individual to be turned into a Higher Vampire. A Higher Vampire is has to be born from parents that contain at least one Higher Vampire. Higher Vampires can turn others into lesser vampires as part of their abilities. Higher Vampires do not carry a disease that makes them what they are, so the condition cannot be removed from them. Known Higher Vampires include: * Eldric Bellamont * Eldric Bellamont's mother Cyrodiilic Vampire A specific strain of Vampirism that is common to Cyrodiil, the Cyrodiilic vampire exchanges their ability to live under the sun for their immense power. Cyrodiilic vampires have many magical talents and greatly enhanced physiques, but they burn under the sun, causing them to take high damage when the sun shines on them. Most of them can mitigate the self damage with restoration magic, but it is still not possible for a Cyrodiilic vampire to go under the sun for a long time. Cyrodiilic vampires have great physical strength, the ability to disperse into a flock of bats and strong telekinetic abilities, in addition to what they would normally have as a vampire. They tend to have fast reflexes and resilient bodies which recover quickly from shock. Known Cyrodiilic Vampires include: * Lucius Antonius Volkihar Vampire Blood Servant Sanguinare Vampiris Bloodfiend Known Vampires Cyrodiil * Lucius Antonius, Keeper of the Vigilant * Eldric Bellamont * Yulia (Deceased) * Malik (Deceased) Trivia * The vampires in Echoes of the Orient were created with Spirit Pressure users in mind, to provide worthy and powerful foes to face such individuals in Tamriel. * As inspired by media such as the Witcher Series and Anime, there are many different subtypes of vampire with their own unique traits. Category:Echoes of the Orient Category:Powers and Abilities